


Good Night

by justoneraindrop



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justoneraindrop/pseuds/justoneraindrop
Summary: Todd had a rough day and the memory of Neil threatens to make his night bad too.





	Good Night

      Todd slowly walked, more of a limping shuffle, into his room at Wellton. Soccer practice had lasted the whole evening and Todd had suffered the brunt of the coach’s anger for the day. He’d had to run extra laps and he’d been unfortunate enough to end up at the bottom of a dog pile when he’d tripped over the ball. His legs were extremely sore and his shoulder hurt like hell where he’d fallen on it.  
      After slowly preparing for bed, Todd turned out the lights and curled up on his side facing the wall. A month ago he would’ve never thought of doing such a thing, but after what happened… he didn’t want to face the empty spot that had once been Neil’s.  
He was fine for the first ten minutes. Then his body started recognizing the pain in his shoulder more than the desire not to look at the wall on the other side of the room. Half asleep, Todd rolled over before finally dozing off.  
      An hour later he awoke with a start. He could’ve sworn Neil was talking to him. When he opened his eyes, the empty bed directly across from him snapped Todd back to reality. Tears sprung to eyes and he couldn’t hold them back. That damn empty bed. Dammit Neil.  
Todd pulled himself up and over to Neil’s bed. He pulled back the covers and pushed the pillows underneath. The task only took about two minutes but to Todd it felt like eternity. He didn’t want to be close to the bed longer than he had to. After finishing, he fell back on his own bed.  
      Anyone walking in now would have thought that there were two boys asleep in the room. The pillows under the blankets looked just like a teenage boy curled up into the warmth of his blankets. Todd had known that the only way he’d sleep that night was if he could look over and think that Neil was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work of fan fiction I've ever published online. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
